my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wayside
Theme Song Intro Storyline Wayside is the American animated sitcom developed by John Derevlany for Nickelodeon. The series centres on Todd, a student who attends Wayside, an offbeat 30-story grammar school. It is loosely based on the Wayside School books by Louis Sachar, although several elements differ between the two works. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard several times in "Le Race".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Peacock Calls Cl PE021401 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (1st yowl heard once and 6th yowl heard twice in "Meet the Pets".) *Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 (Heard once in "Imperfect Attendance".) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "Meet the Pets".) *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 (Heard once in "Meet the Pets".) *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, CHICKEN - FUNNY HEN CLUCKS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, GOOSE - CANADA GOOSE: CALLS, GEESE, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Meet the Pets".) *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK (Heard once in "Todd & Bull Story".) *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK (Heard once in "Imperfect Attendance".) *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRY - BABY CRYING 01 (Heard once in "Meet the Pets".) *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Meet the Pets".) *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Meet the Pets".) *Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard once in "Meet the Pets".) *Sound Ideas, HARP - CHORDAL GLISS, UP, MUSIC *Sound Ideas, HORN, AIR - INTERIOR: SINGLE BLAST, LONG 01 (Heard once in "Mascot Madness".) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD (Heard once in "Imperfect Attendance".) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "Louis Gets Some Class", "Extra-Curricular Ridicular" and "Wayside Christmas.") *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 02 (Heard once in "Pilot".) *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Meet the Pets".) *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Meet the Pets".) *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 03 (Heard once in "Meet the Pets".) *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - TUBE TAKE (Heard in a low pitch in "Wayside Christmas".) *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY (Heard once in "Le Race".) *Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING (Heard once in "Le Race".) *WILHELM SCREAM Image Gallery Wayside/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:2005 Made Category:2005 Started Category:2008 Ended Category:Sean Pearson Category:Nickelodeon Shows Category:Teletoon Shows Category:Nelvana Shows Category:Television Shows by Nelvana Category:Shows That Use Screams 2 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl